ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ray 10 Meets Eminem
"Ray 10 meets Eminem" is the first Ray Alien Squad movie. Plot Ray was sitting on the couch, changing the TV channels: Ray: Boring...(changes), Stupid show...(changes), I saw that...(changes to the music channel). Cool! A Eminem song. It sings Not Afraid by Eminem. When the song finished, a commercial started: Ray: I don't like commercials...(changes). On the next channel it's the same commercial. Same for the next 3 channels. Ray: Why did Shane put the music channel 5 times in a row?( changes to the next channel) Pfff. Six times in a row. Nevermind. (listens) The voice from the commercial: Are you ready for the best rap performance of the year? Ray: Maybe... The voi... Let's call it Commercial. Commercial: Do you like Eminem songs and the live music? Ray, a lil bit excited: Yea. Commercial: Then you must came to the Eminem concert from Summerville. This concert is fr... Ray shut down the TV and calls Shane. Shane comes out from his room: Shane: What? Ray: You will not believe this! Shane: What is it? Bozo? It's because I put the music channel 17 times in a row? Ray: No, it's... Wait. Why did you put the music channel 17 times in a row? Shane: I was bored. The Lumberjackers channel it's after that , and it put it 39 times in a row. Ray: What the hell? You're mad. Seriously. You need an hobby. Shane: Really? Ray: Oh, god! Not again... Footage with Shane trying different stupid hoobies starts. He fails in all of them. Ray: No, I didnt mean that. What I wanna say it's that Eminem is coming in the town! Shane: You must be kiddin'. Ray: Nope. Open the TV on the locan news channel. It must be something like this on it. Shane: It's one of the first channels. I put it... Ray: 11 times in a row. Yea, I know that. Opens on the news channel. They listen and after that they shut down the TV: Shane: Okay. You know what that means? Ray: What? Shane: We can't go. Ray: Why? Shane: A ticket must be too expensive. We can't afford it. Ray: Come on, man! You must know someone who can get us two tickets. Shane: That's right. Follow me. We'll go to the mall. They arrived: Shane: Look for a clown. Ray: A clown?!? What do you wanna do? To steal his ballons and give them to the man who sells tickets? Shane: Just make what I said. Ray: Don't worry. Here it is. The clown: Shane! Shane: Duncan! They make a secret ritual that must be a salute: Duncan: How's goin' man? Shane: I'm here for a thing. Duncan: What? Shane: First, he is Ray, my brother. Duncan: Oh, hi! Ray: Hey... Shane: Second, I need some tickets for the Eminem concert. Duncan: Simple. Follow me. They go to the Ticket seller: Duncan: Hey, bro, gimme some tickets. I will make your shifts for two weeks. The ticket seller: I can't. I selled all the tickets. The Trio: Really? Ray: Come on man! You must have one! Ticket Seller: Sorry but no. Ray: Damn-it. Guys, I'm goin' to toilet. Shane: Ok. He goes to toilet, takes a pee and goes to wash his hands. Next to him is a guy which tries to hide and avoid Ray's eyes: Ray: Man, do you know what time it is? The guy, with a weird accent: Uh...I dawnt speek einglisch. Ray: Man, take off that glasses. It's not sun here. The guy: Nawh...Noh...Leaphe mih alown. Ray, in his mind: I know that tattoos. It cannot be him... It cannot be... Shane: Come on! Why did it takes so much? Wait...who's him? He have some tattoos like... Shane and Ray: EMINEM! Eminem: They discovered me! (runs) Ray: Wait! They run after him. Shane stops close to Duncan and says: Shane: Come in a hour at my place. I gotta go. Seeya. They still chase Eminem. He jumps in a taxi and the taxi leaves. The two main characters enter in their car and chase him too. The taxi enters in a narrow street. The rap star thinks that he escaped, but in his back...: Shane: Why did you run? We're only fans. Ray: You stupid sucker! He is not probably not Eminem... Eminem: No, it's me. Are you that weirdos? Shane: What weirdos? Eminem: Some guys chased and kidnapped me. I just escaped and disguised...Wait! Are you that guys? Ray: No, we are not criminals. We are heroes. Eminem: Like the kid who transformed into aliens? He saved our planet, you know? He inspired me and I made some lyrics about him, but I never featured them on a song. I haven't heard about the kid in the last years. Ray: First: I am that kid... Eminem: No, you don't. He has orange hair. Ray: Bro, because of the transformations, my hair turned black. Shane: He's lying. I replaced his shampoo with black hair dye which can't be washed. Eminem: Wow, bro. Ray: Like I said, I'm that kid. So, wanna go to our place? We will talk about the kidnappers. Em: Sure! At Airwalkers' house: Em: Wow, guys. What a cool place! Shane: Thanks: Wanna eat something? Em: Yep. I'm a little bit hungry. Shane: Okay. Ray: So, wh ydid they kidnapped you? Em: IDK. Ray: They probably are some mad fans. Em: Probably. And they were speakng a weird language. Shane: The food it's on the oven and it will finish quickly. (ring) The door it's ringing, Ray answers: Ray: Hi, Mike! Mike: Hello, Ray. Can I enter? Ray: Sure. Shane: Who invited this nerd? Em: Yo, man! Mike, being sarcastic: You, Shane. And hi, Ray and Shane's friend? Ray: Seriously?!? You dont know who is it? Mike: Probably, I've senn him once. Shane: Excuse him. He is a nerd who stays to much in his lab. Probably he haven't to much air there to oxigenate his brain. (Eminem is laughing) Mike: Said the man who let the food on fire. Shane: Holy crap! That god-damn and freakin food! Go to hell, you demonic spirit who destoyed the dinner! (Everyone laughs. The door is ringing again.) Duncan: Yo man. Shane invited me. Hey, bro, you..... It's not... He's...He's... Mike: Can anyone tell me who is it? Duncan: EMINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!!!! Em: Sup! Mike: So it's Eminem. Shane: The dinner is compromised.Does anyone want to eat a pizza? Ray: Sure! Later, it's night: Em: This pizza is good! Ray: Yea, we know. We command this everytime. Eminem looks at the window. A shadow is looking inside. Shane see that Eminem it's a little bit scared. He looks at the window, but it dosen't see nothing: Em: Did you see that? Shane: What? Em: That shadow at the window. Shane: I didn't seen anything. Em: I know, it dissapeared. Shane: O...Kay. Mike:By the way, Ray! Can you give me the Hovertrix, please? Ray: Sure! Em: Wait, Hovertrix? Ray: Yea. That's the device I use to transform in aliens. Duncan: Yesss... You can transform in aliens. I almost forgot. Em: Show me! Ray: Okay. Mike, can I? (takes the Hovertrix from Mike's hand and transforms). Hey, Mike? Who is this guy? Mike: Wow, unbeliveable! Shane: What? Mike: This is one of the aliens that that I put in the Hovertrix before they spreaded. Ray: So, what he can do? Mike: It can shoot with plasma balls. Ray: Cool! Now I need a name. Any suggestions? Em? Em: What about Flow? Ray: It's good. The last thing on the list is to test it... Some creatures break the door. Ray: What an opportunity! They fight, Eminem is hiding. After they some plasma balls they ran: Ray:(detransforms) Ow, who were they? Mike: They were Noch Chapaz. Duncan: What? Mike: Noch Chapaz. But what are they doing on Earth, or in this house. Em: They were!!! The kidnappers!!! Shane: What? What they want from you? Eminem: I don't know. Mike: They are known for the most deep speeches. Duncan: So? (A phone is ringing. Shane answers) Shane: Yes?...Oh, hello my sweetie.... Come at me? Sure!...Wait, i'll come... See you my dear. (Puts the phone in the pocket) Guys, I'm going to get Sophie. See ya. Duncan: Bye! Ray: Hey Em! Em: What? Ray: Wat will you do with the concert? Em: Forgot about it for a while. Maybe tommorow. By the way, can I stay here? Ray: Sure! Hey Mike! Mike: What is it? Ray: Continue about the Noch Chapaz. Mike: Yes, they make the deepest speeches. They're one of the most diplomatic species in the Universe. But in the last time they are accused for kiddnaping and murdering important persons around the universe. Duncan: I have a theory! Mike: I'm listening. Duncan: Maybe they want Eminem because he is the greatest rapper. And rap is not only music. It's like a poem transposed in a song. And with Em's talent at making such songs he can... (The telephone is ringing) Ray: It's...Shane?? (answers) Sophie: Ray! It's that you? Ray: Yes. What happened? Sophie: It's Shane. we were attacked. Come outside! Hurry, I'm scared! Ray: I'll be there in a second (runs outside). Em: Umm... So guys, how are you? Duncan: A little bit scared. First, you were kidnapped. After that, the Nark Chipsaz. Mike: NOCH CHAPAZ ! Duncan: Okay,okay. Now Ray recieved a phone and it went out in two seconds. That's really weird. Em: Don't worry. it will be allright, probably. With Ray here, we are safe. You saw how he made the Noph Jipazz run! Mike: Nevermind. Ray, from outside: Guys, some help? Duncan goes out, in a moment they came with Shane. He is bleeding and his clothes are ripped. They put him on the couch: Em: Oh my god! What happened? Ray: Sophie, can you tell us? Sophie: He came at my place with the car and took me here. When he get out of the car some creatures attacked him and left...(starts to cry on Ray's shoulder) Ray: Don't worry. He will be allright. Duncan: Hey Mike! Mike: What? Cody: Can you say something else about the Nuke... Ray: Noch Chapaz! Duncan: It's a hard word. Mike: There are two words man!!! And about them...Did you saw the movie Aliens vs Predator? Duncan: Yes... Mike: They are like the predators. Ray: Screw it! Shane: So nerd, are you looking at that movies? You must look at a documentary, not at this... Sophie: Shane!!! Ray: Bro! Are you allright? Shane: Not so good, but I don't feel too bad too. Sophie: That's my strong teddy bear! (kisses Shane) Shane: Oh...Now I feel better. Ray: Hey Mike, Cody, Sophie. It's too dangerous to get back on streets. Wanna stay here this night? The trio: Okay. Ray: But Mike, we will need... Mike: An alarm system? I'm ready for that (puts 2 cubes in the front of every enter in the house). Done. Ray: What's that? Mike: Ultra-electromagnetic sounds. Only the Noch Chapaz can hear them. They are disturbed by this sound. We will be safe. Ray: Okay... Where did you get them? Mike: Don't even ask! They are illegal, but are made for protection so... Shane: So shut up and go to sleep. Ray: He's right. we need to sleep. Shane and Sophie, you will sleep in Shane's room upstairs. Em, you will sleep in that little room. Duncan, you'll go in my room. Mike, you will sleep on the couch from the kitchen. It can be streched. I will stay here, in the living room. You can find chlotes for this night in the bathroom here downstairs. Who wanna make a shower will go in the bathroom upstairs. That's all. Good night. Everyone: Good night! Hours later, around 3 AM (they went to sleep at 1 AM). Ray is still watching TV. Eminem enters in the living room: Em: Man, I can't sleep. I'm afraid. Ray: Afraid??? AFRAID ?!? You said that you're Not Afraid!!! Em: Yea, but... Ray: I have some lyrics made by you ( Ray starts to sing): Cant make a decision keep questioning yourself Second guessing and its almost like your begging for my help Like I'm your leader Your supposed to be my f-cking mentor I can endure no more, I demand you remember who you are. Ray: That's all I have to say for you. Now... Em: Now listen to me: I see that you're my biggest fan and I am a mentor for you, but that has nothing to do with this things. You are fighting with aliens everyday. I'm just a simple rapper. I'm not a Hero or something. I'm taughing lots of people that the life is hard, but you can make it through. I'm not forcing anyone to listen my music. They are listening what music they want, and only my real fans can understand what's behind the lyrics. I'm proud that you learned something from my music. If I need to say a word about you, that will be "Respect". Mike, entering in the living room: Wow, I'm almost crying. That was deep. I'm not suprised why Noch Chapaz want you. Ray: Yea man, you're not only a singer, you're a legend. The people will remember you even after hundred of years. I'm proud that I met you. Now let's butt-kick that noob, poo-eaters and sucker aliens. Mike: Wait, Ray! Ray: What is it now?? Mike: I know how you unlocked Flow. Open the keyboard. Ray: Keyboard? I didn't know that this thing has a keyboard. Mike: You didn't know??? Wow. You missed the fun part. Press the blue button. Ray: Here are two buttons man. Mike: Oh, the left one. The right one is for communication. Ray: Bro, this thing is so cool! (opens the keyboard) Now? Mike: Put the code 521388. Ray: (puts the code) Cool! I unlocked a new alien. Who is it? (looks in the playlist) Oh, it's Flow. Gimme another code. Mike: No. Enough for today. Ray with puppy eyes: But tommorow? Mike: All the new hybrids are unstable. You can lose the control or even... Em: Explode? Mike: Right. Ray: By the way, I saw a reportage about you concert, Em. Em: I'm not worried. The fans will understand. (Knocks in the door) Ray: It must be the Noch Chapaz. Em, go and hide. Mike, wake up all the rest. I (transforms) will take care of them! Neptun! He opens the door. No one is there. Goes in the street: Ray: Come on, jerks. Or you are too afraid. 3 waves of Noch Chapaz are appearing from the sky. A fighting track starts. Ray as Neptun is beating them easily with his morphing abilities. At the last 2 aliens. Shane with his weapons backpack appears and with his Ultra-gloves (The Ray 10 naming for Generator Rex's Smack Hands) and beats the last ones. At the finish: Ray: (detransforms) That was easy. Shane: Hope they were the last. Duncan: Guys, bad news. Eminem disappeared. Ray: Probably it was kidnapped. Mike: Don't worry. I thought at this. I put a GPS Target on him. Everyone in the car! The team enters in the car and follow the points from Mike's GPS. They arrive: Shane: Man, your GPS is broken. Mike: Why? Shane: Look at this house. It's for from thousands of years ago. Mike:...A good place for a crime. Shane: You're watching at too many action movies...Wait! Where's Sophie? Ray: In the car. She's sleeping. Duncan: Shane, you're the man. She's so hot! Shane: Thanx. Ray: Let's enter. I will check. (transforms) Sandbox! He goes through the a hole in the door. He sees there Eminem chained on a wall and the Noch Chapaz sharping their claws. Ray enters in the house and transforms into another alien, named Go-Su, posses Eminem and make him go through the wall. After that Noch Chapaz notice that their victim escaped: A Noch Chapaz: MhhrArghhhrrr (translated below) - Where is that humanoid? Another one: Kohnhrr Lomphh Arrhhirnn Paurr Kamurr (translated)- It's your fault. Let's get out and search for him. Outside, Ray and Shane were waiting: Shane: We were waiting for you, ugly punks. Ray: Yea (transforms into Neptun, morphs his hand into a hammer and toast the villains). That's enough. Some spaceships appear. From them are getting down hunders of Noch Chapaz: Shane: Oh, God-damn. (uses again the Ultra-gloves) Ray: Let's see...(scrolling into the Hovertrix). Cool, a big hologram. (transforms) Ray is getting bigger and bigger until he is at the dimension of the spaceships (around 200 meters): Ray: You must be kidding. It will be too simple. It's destoying the spaceships and destroying the Noch Chapazes. some of them are trying to cut this alien form's skin but he is too resistent and he steps on them. A last spaceship shoots a laser beam in Ray. Ray is unballancing himself, but he tights and a gray armour appears on him. The spaceship shoots another beams, but they are too weak for Ray's armour. With his two fingers, Ray pushes the spaceship outer space, probably destroying it. Ray: (detransforms) We did it! Shane: We beat them! And what a Overkill! Ray: Yea, that's a good name. Em: Yay! Duncan: By the way... I wanted to beg you for this all day, but i was scared. Can you give us some tickets at your concert? Em:Sure! Next day at the concert. Eminem is finishing the song 'Till I Colapse and says: Eminem: I wanna thank everybody for being here, even I delayed the concert. But I want to thank specially to this guys (Ray, Shane, Duncan, Mike, and Sophie are walking on the scene) Eminem: This lyrics are for one of my heroes, RAY 10!!!! (The crowd is cheering) Eminem starts to sing: He protected the world as a hero/ Even he started as a zero/ He can battle with every villain/ Even they are a billion/ Please. some aplausses for/ The guy who protected us against a war/ And I wanna hear "Hooray"/ For our defender, Ray! (The crowd and cheering, the team is getting out from the scene) The End. Characters *Ray *Shane *Eminem *Sophie *Duncan *Mike Aliens used: *Flow (first appearace) *Neptun x2 *Go-Su *Sandbox *OverKill Villains *Noch Chapaz Trivia *This movie is canon for Ray Alien Squad *When Ray was changing the channels and he said "I saw that", it was the episode "A visit from Fibrus" from the series Ben 10: Multi Trixes *This movie is similar to Ben 10 Alien Swarm because Ray unlocked a new alien, A new villain appeared and it's the first appearance of Shane's car. *It has a reference to Aliens vs. Predator *So far, only Ray and Mike can say Noch Chapaz. *We find why Ray has black hair in this season. *This happens before When a enemy strikes back Featured songs *''Not Afraid'' by Eminem *''I need a doctor (some lyrics)'' by Ray *''Random lyrics about Ray'' by Eminem Category:Specials Category:Ray 10 Movies Category:Ray 10 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ray 10 Category:Ray 10 Specials Category:Movies Category:Ray Alien Squad Category:Ray Alien Squad Episodes